KP: in the darkest woods
by ulriksen
Summary: this is the story of the last date of Kim and Josh.Kim is planning to break up with josh, but the night does not goes as planned. R
1. a cry for help

I do not own the known disney characters

* * *

Chapter 1: A cry for help.

She ran and ran as fast as she could. Her feet pounded against the leaf covered soil, zigzagging through the woods.

Finally she stopped to catch her breath.

Kim Possible the teenage heroine leaned up against the trunk of a great tree. Her heart pounding in her cheats.

Kim was dressed in a sky-blue gown; it had been a pretty thing when she put it on, but now it was nothing but a dirty torn rag. It had run from her chest down to her ankles, before she tore it of to her knees so she better could run. The slips of the gown tickled her knees.

Her feet were bare; she had lost her shoes almost the moment she began running.

Kim ran a hand through her hair, it was ruffled and bristled, there were leafs and tweaks in it, and some places tufts had been pulled out and left a trail of orange-red hair through the woods.

Kim tried to calm herself down. It wouldn't help her if she started to panic.

She looked around the tree at where she had come from, she couldn't see anything, there was nothing but a dark forest with shadowy trees bushes and leafs.

_But__ that doesn't mean that he isn't there!_ A little voice inside of her said.

She was scared, no that was not the word she was terrified. All her life she had battled the most dangerous foes, and yes there have been times where she had been scared or nervous, but this was nothing in comparisons. This was something that went against all laws of nature.

"I need to contact Wade, he can help me!" she said mostly to calm herself, as she, with shaking hands, pulled out the Kimmunicator. She pushed the button and Wade filled the screen with his calmly and friendly face.

"Hey Kim, hows the…" he stopped when he saw Kim's terrified face.

"Kim, what's happen to you?"

"Wade..!" Kim was so happy seeing the super genius on the little screen that her tensed muscles suddenly relaxed, and she had to hold on to the tree trunk so she didn't fall.

"Wade..!" she said again and continued.

"You must help me, I don't have much time" she listened to the silent woods, there was nothing but a breeze moving through trees.

»How can something so big move so silent« she thought.

"Call the police, the rangers, the army, tell them …!"

She stopped. What should she tell wade to tell them?

She knew that she could tell Wade the truth, but would the police (or whoever Wade decided to call) believe his story?

She had to confess; even she had trouble believing that this really was happing.

"… tell them I being hunted by a big wolf!"

Wade looked confused.

"A big wolf?" he said, "Kim, I'm not s…"

He stopped when he saw Kim coving her eyes with her hand, then she looked at him terrified and begging.

"Please Wade, I can't explain it, if…" more she didn't get to say.

A tearing howl ripped through the air, Kim jump up screaming and dropped the kimmunicator on the ground.

She ran as fast as she could through the woods, without looking back.

Through the little two-way camera Wade could see the dark night sky and the crones of the dark trees.

Then his view was blocked by a shadowy figure.

"Oh my God!" was all he could say.

A pair of burning yellow eyes looked down at the little machine.

Wade felt it as if the creature looked right into his soul.

Then the picture went out as the creature crushed the Kimmunicator with a big, long clawed furry fist.

* * *

"So… you are thinking of breaking up with him?" Ron asked leaning next to Kim's locker.

It was between lessons and the halls of Middleton high school was filled with talking and yapping students, some on their way to the next class, others on their way to get the needed books, and then the was just them who loitered around the halls.

Kim closed her locker, and went down the hall with Ron by her side.

"I just don't feel that our relationship is working out" she said looking at Ron while she walked.

"Here on late there had been a sort of cold air between me and Josh."

She looked sad down at the floor.

"Hey…" Ron said with a little smile.

"If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be… cheer up you'll find the right guy someday."

Kim cheered up a little.

"Thanks Ron, you know I should try to find a guy like you."

"Yeah… Like Me…" Ron said with a little inaudible sigh, and look out in to the air.

"…Something wrong?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"You looked thoughtful for a moment, is something worrying you?"

"I was just…" Ron said nervously looking for left to right.

"I was just thinking on those mysteries murders there have been the last couple of months."

"Oh, yes" Kim said frowning, she had heard of those murders.

The first murder had been three months ago, it had been on an elderly man, he had been found early in the morning near the forest with his chest ripped open.

The police had found hair on him they didn't come from any human, so they had concluded (based on the violence of the crime and the hair) that it must be a wild animal on the loose.

They had asked the local zoo if they were missing any animals, but they said, that they didn't miss any animals, so the police asked the public to keep an eye out and report if they saw any big strange animals nearby.

But no one had seen anything, and one month later two new bodies were found.

A boy and a girl both in the collage age, found at a look-out point, the boy had been ripped open and big chunks of his flesh had been bitten of him. The girl weren't that torn up, but her head was missing, it was found half a mile away.

Then a month later again, a farmer reported that a wild animal had massacred and eaten most of his cattle. He said it looked to him, at if it was a big wolf!

The police hadn't been able to find or catch the wild animal, so they advised people to stay near the town, and not to go in the woods after dark.

"Why did you think of that?" Kim asked.

Ron didn't get to answer, because suddenly his momentum was stopped by a ladder, which he walk right into.

Kim stopped and saw, that on top of the ladder were one of the school janitors, he had been changing a tube in the fluorescent lamp and was on his way down, when Ron bumped into the ladder and fell back on his tail.

The ladder was wobbling one second, then it began its fall on Ron, but what happen next, Kim had hard time believing.

The janitor bounced of the top of the ladder and flew backwards through the air.

He was inches from hitting the ceiling, but he bended his body backwards in a bow making a back flip, and landed elegant on his feet. All of it took place in a matter of seconds, and when the janitor hit the floor, he was instantly on his feet and in two long steps he grabbed the ladder before it fell down on Ron.

Ron sighed in relief, but yelled up again as the use-up fluorescent tube, from the lamp, slid of the ladder and fell towards him. But the janitor caught it before it made impact with Ron's forehead. He pushed the ladder aside and looked down at Ron.

"Are you okay, kid?" The janitor asked pulling Ron back on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ron said astounded.

Kim walked over to Ron's side and looked up at the Janitor, also astounded.

The janitor was about 6 feet tale, muscular, and had shoulder long dark-brown hair.

"Good, I'm glad that you weren't hurt, but next time, watch where you're going."

"Okay, I will…" Ron said.

"And thanks again Mr…?"

"…Graford, Michael Graford, I'm the schools new janitor" he picked up the ladder and continued.

"Well, I better get going, go lots to do" and with that he went down the hall.

A lot of kids looked after him, as they have also seen what happen.

Kim and Ron also looked after him, they looked at each other.

"Did we see the same thing?" Ron asked.

"I think so!" Kim said.

"how did he do that, I mean the only one I can think of who is able to pull-off a stunt like that, Is you KP."

"Why thank you, Ron" Kim said with a smile and began walking.

Ron blushed for a moment as they reached the gym.

"Maybe he's just very athletic, like me" Kim said.

"Maybe so..." Ron answered, as he opened the doors to the gym, where the cheerleaders were having their training session.

"…Hey, want to go to Bueno Nacho after practise and get something to eat?"

"Sure" Kim said as she went through the door.

* * *

Kim hit the ground hard as she tripped over the branch.

She got back on her feet and looked around, she was in a little hollow, there were trees all around and when you looked up the tree tops from a well of trees and leafs, the moon was in the centre of this, lighting up the little hollow Kim was standing in.

It was all quite beautiful, and for a moment Kim felt at eased.

But it was only for a moment. Suddenly she heard a row of noises coming from behind her.

Snarling, and grunting, blended with paws running over leaf covered ground. With a mighty roar, a great shadow came flying out of the bush. Kim screamed and ducked in the last second, so the shadow flue right over her, it landed with an almost none hearable bump.

It turned towards Kim, it stood up on its hind legs, its whole figure exposed in the moonlight.

Its body was cover with thick dark-brown fur. The torso was long with a big chest and broad shoulders. The arms ended in big long hairy hands with a leather-like palm and the legs in feet-like paws, both hands and feet had long shape claws. Its head had big pointy ears and a long snout with powerful jaws with bone crushing teeth and fangs, it yellow eyes looked down at Kim, and she looked up at the 7 feet tale werewolf.


	2. hunted prey

chapter two, new layout.

* * *

Chapter 2: hunted prey.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Kim completely stunned with terror of the creature before her.

»It must be a dream« she thought

»This can't be happening.«

But it was.

The werewolf growled as it went down on all four, slowly it began walking around Kim, teeth showing and claws tearing the ground as it moved closer and closer in a circular motion. It was getting ready for another attack.

Kim instinctively turned with the werewolf, she didn't dare to take her eyes of it, suddenly her left heel hit something on the ground, she looked down at it, but quickly looked back up not taking her eyes of the werewolf, but she had got a look of what she was stepping on. It was the branch. The branch she had tripped over, the one who had stopped her momentum and gotten her in this situation. With this monster taking out of some horror film ready to rip her to pieces. But now it could maybe save her. She stepped over it placing herself right behind it, carefully wriggled her right foot under the branch.

The werewolf had stopped its wandering, and in one fast motion it leaped towards Kim, with its claws stretched towards her and wide jaws. And at the same moment it did that, Kim kicked the branch up in her hand and with a powerful, and precise swing, she hit the werewolf on the side of the head, making it lose control of its momentum. It crashed into the forest next to Kim, and while it got back on its feet, Kim made a run for it into the woods.

The werewolf looked around the hollow trying to locate its volatile prey.

It was nowhere to be seen, with an angry growl it walked into the hollow, sniffing the ground where its prey stood last.

The werewolf looked out into the woods. It could taste, smell, see and even feel the scented track left behind by the prey. Its ears picking up the sound of running feet in the distance, all its senses merged together to a higher level.

The werewolf leaned its head backwards and howled, before it continued its hunt.

* * *

When Kim came out of the girl's changing-room, she founded Ron in an intense discussion with Rufus, his pet naked mole rat, who was sitting in the palm of his hand.

"No, you can't!" Ron said pointing at Rufus with a firm finger.

"Yes, I can!" Rufus squeaked back.

"No, you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"NO, you can't!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kim asked as she approached them.

"Oh, hi Kim" Ron said looking from Rufus to Kim.

"It's just that Rufus says that he can beat my record in consummation of Diablo sauce."

"Oh yeah," Kim said and looked nauseas for a moment.

"I remember that day you sat that record."

"Sixteen packages, and not a drop spilled, Booyah!"

Ron smiled victories of the memory of that glories day.

"Yeah that was quite a show," Kim said, as she recalled, that after consuming the spicy sauce, Ron's face had turned high red, and he threw it all up again out at the restroom at the Bueno Nacho.

But Ron had taking it as a victory, and the incident hadn't turned his love away from the hot red sauce.

"Hey there Kim," a new voice from behind Kim, she turned and saw Josh Mankey walking towards them.

"Josh, hi what's up!" Kim said, for some reason she suddenly felt nervous and jumpy.

»Maybe it's because I planning on breaking up with him« she thought.

»He has been sweet, but…man this is just hard!«

"Nothing much," Josh answered.

"Can I speak with you for a moment…?"

Josh looked over Kim's shoulder at Ron, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes, stroking Rufus down the back, like an old James Bond villain.

"…alone?"

"Sure okay," Kim said following Josh out of hearing range of Ron and Rufus.

Josh first looked down at his feet; he looked as if he was trying to gather courage to say what he wanted to say.

"Kim…" he finally said.

" …my family is moving!"

"What..?" Kim asked, not quite sure of what he was saying.

"My family is moving!" Josh repeated.

"To another town, in another state!"

"Why?" Kim asked feeling sad for Josh, because clearly it was hard for him to say.

"My dad had gotten a job offer" he said.

"And him saying no to it would just be plan stupid, so therefore are me and my family moving."

He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"What I'm trying to say. I think it would be better, if we just ended our relationship here."

Kim felt shocked and reviled at the same time. Shocked over that Josh just broke up with her, and reviled over that she didn't have to do it instead. Josh continued.

"But I really liked the times we've had together, so I was thinking if you didn't have plans for tonight, we could go on one last date."

"A date?" Kim asked momentarily confused.

"Yes, a date" Josh said with a little smile.

"You know, to celebrity the good time we've had and end it all in a good way."

Kim thought for a moment, it sounded like a good idea, and when she returned to Ron and Rufus, she had made a date with Josh at 8.p.m that evening, and to be honest she was having really good feelings about it.

* * *

It was past four when Kim walked through the front door of her home.

She and Ron had been hanging out at the Bueno Nacho all afternoon, and Ron had taken on the bet from Rufus and tried to defend his old record of diablo sauce consummation. After that, they said bye and went home to each other, Ron red as a lobster in the head and with sweat running down his forehead.

"I think I'm gonna go home and drink six gallons of water" he'd said when they left the fast-food place.

"Kim, that's you!?" her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yes it is!" Kim answered, walking into the kitchen; where her mother was making a pot of tea.

"Hi pumpkin how was your day?" her mom asked as she poured the boiling water into the teapot.

"Oh, it was okay," she said placing herself by the kitchen table, "me and Josh broke up to day!"

"Oh, I sorry pumpkin, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, its fine" Kim said.

"I was planning on doing the same thing." She looked at her mother to see her reaction. Mrs. Possible looked over at her daughter with concern.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Weren't things working out between you two?"

"No," Kim said.

"But its fine really, me and Josh are still friends, actually are we going on one last date too kinda ended it in a good way."

"A date?" Mrs possible asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes…" Kim said, "… if that's okay, I mean we weren't planning anything special to night, right?"

"No, we weren't," Mrs Possible said.

"But we have just gotten a surprises visitor, who I think would be pretty sad if you just went on your way."

Kim looked surprised at her mother.

"Really, who?" she asked.

Her mother nodded in the direction of the living room.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Kim left the kitchen and walked out into the hall, and continued into the living.

»Who could it be?« she thought one her way, she hoped it wasn't her cousin Larry, the last thing she wanted to do, was to spend her evening listing to an endless stream of sci-fi nonsense.

But when she came into the living room and saw the person sitting in the chair with Jim and Tim (her two baby twin bothers) at each side on the armrests, she couldn't help feeling an unspeakable joy (and relief that it wasn't Cousin Larry) of seeing that person again, a feeling you could only have towards someone you was so special to you, but who you only saw at rare occasions.

In the chair sat none other then; Charles Edgar Hartman, the father of Kim's, Jims and Tim's mother, Grandpa Hartman.

"Grandpa!" Kim yelled thrilled and almost ran towards the old man, who got up from his seat to greet his oldest grandchild.

"Little Annie!" he yelled back and welcome the love filled hug Kim gave him as they made contact.

The nickname "little Annie" was something her grandfather had called their mother when she was a child, but when Kim came along, it became her nickname and her mother was now called "big Annie" by their grandpa.

Kim lot go of her grandpa, and looked up in the old wrinkled face, with those love caring brown eyes, and hair there were almost like silver. He was wearing a pair of dark-blue jeans, an whit shirt with light-blue pinstripes under a dark vest.

"How's Boston?" Kim asked.

"argh, you now," grandpa Hartman answered with a wag gesture.

"To be frank, retirement isn't my cup of tea, but at my age you have to take care of yourself."

He looked at Kim.

"By god," he said.

"You look more like your mother every time I see you."

Kim blushed a little at that comment. Then suddenly she remembered her date with Josh.

"Oh no!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it will pass." her grandpa said with a grin.

He looked over at Mrs. Possible to see what his daughter, who had just sat the tea on the table, thought of the joke. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"No no, grandpa, it's just…" Kim could not quite find the word.

It was just that she had never discussed boys with her grandpa, so she wasn't sure what to say. She decided to just come out with it.

"…that I have made an appointment with this boy." She said.

Her grandpa got an understanding look in his eyes and a sly grin on his lips.

"ahh I see, well you…" he was cut of in mid-sentence by Kim's mother.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mrs. Possible said with a firm look.

"I sorry, but you and Josh have to make another date sometime else."

"But Mom!" Kim said frustrated.

"Oh, let her go" Kim's grandpa said.

Both Mrs. Possible and Kim looked at him, Kim with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, Mrs. Possible in disbelief.

"Come on, Big Annie, I don't want to spoil my grandchild's evening,"

He looked over at Kim.

"Kim, if you have plans with this boy, I will not stand in your way."

Kim looked at her mother too see what she had to say. Mrs. Possible first looked like she weren't going give-in, but then her firm look relaxed.

"Fine, if it's okay with dad, it's okay with me." She said.

"Really?" Kim said, and ran over to give her mom a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, then she ran over and gave the same to her grandpa, and then she ran up stairs to her room to get ready for her date.

Grandpa Hartman and Kim's mom looked after her.

"It's quite a girl you have there," Grandpa said.

"You should be proud of her."

"I am," Mrs. Possible said, and poured her self a cup of tea.

Grandpa Hartman sat down in the chair again. He looked at Jim and Tim, who still was sitting on the armrests.

"So…" he said.

"tell me again, what have you to rascal's been up to?"


	3. family secrets

I do not own any of the known disney characters.

new layout, more reader friendly.

* * *

Chapter 3: family secrets.

Kim came down from her room. She was dressed in at sky-blue gown, and matching shoes, and a little purse. Her hair was sat up in a tail, and as she walked down the stairs it swung from side to side.

She stood for a moment in the hall. The door to the living room was closed. She thought it was strange. Normally it was always open, so she walked over to open it. But as she came closer she suddenly heard her father speaking up loud.

"Don't play with me Charles, I was not born yesterday!"

Kim was stunned. She had never heard her father speak like that, he sounded angry!

Kim put her ear to the door and tried to listen in.

* * *

Kim's father walked around in circles, he couldn't get himself to a halt right now. The situation made him tens. He stopped and looked at Charles who still was sitting in the chair. The old man was calm and looked back at him with an attentive look in his eyes.

»How can that man be so calm« James thought to himself.

He closed his own eyes for a moment before saying.

"Listen Charles, I know why you are here, so please stop pretending!"

"I am here to see my grandchildren." Charles said calmly.

"NO, you're not!" James almost yelled as he took a step towards the old man, pointed at Charles.

"Ann has told me of what kind of man you really are!"

James looked like a prosecutor who had the final evidence to put a dangerous criminal behind bars.

"It was hard on you that, Ann didn't follow in your foot steps, and you couldn't coup with it, but when you heard that we had gotten Kim, you…"

"JOHN!" Charles said with a powerful voice, he had rose from the chair and now stood tall opposite John.

"John" he said again in a more calm voice.

"what you say it's true, but I'm not like that anymore believe me, it's true that when Ann went of to medic school, I was heartbroken that she didn't choose that same path as I, but I have learned that people has to make their own choices. So John, you have nothing to fear, I will not try to lead your children down my way." With that he sat down in the chair again.

James looked at Charles. His eyes were firm, but still he had crumbled a little when Charles had stood in front of him, he was at least a foot taller then John, and despite his age he was in excellent shape.

"I wish that I could believe that," he said.

"But I have seen the way you look at Kim, I know what is going through your mind!"

Charles looked up at James and said.

"True, I think that she would make an excellent…"

"Well you can forget it!" James said cutting him off.

"I will never let it happen, my daughter shall not be involved with something that dangerous!"

Charles began to giggle under his breath. James looked at the old man as if he had lost his mind, he couldn't see anything funny in the current situation.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" he asked.

"It's.. ha ha…what you just said.. ha ha ha."

Charles gave himself a moment to calm down before he said.

"You said that you never would let your daughter get involved with something dangerous!"

Charles looked at James with a smile.

"It's funny, considering what you let her do!"

James looked at Charles with open mouth. He knew where he was going with this, he wanted to stop it, but he also knew that Charles was right.

"Just tell if I'm wrong, but is traveling far and wide, to battle power-mad scientists, and their plasma power henchmen, a bit dangerous?"

"What Kim does, she has chosen herself!" James said.

"We have not made her!"

Charles nodded. They were both silent for a moment.

Charles cleared his throat before he said.

"You know James, there is actually a reason why I have come…"

* * *

"Whatcha doing Kim?"

Kim almost got a heart attack when she heard the voices. She turned and looked at her two little bothers, Jim and Tim.

"Shh, be quiet you two" she looked back at the door.

"There is something up between dad and grandpa."

They all put their ears to the door, but then they hear a voice in their other ear.

"Kim, Jim, Tim!"

They all turned around and saw Mrs. Possible, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

She looked at the twins.

"you two go to your room!" she said with a strict voice.

And they both were on their way up the stairs, but at the top they stopped and hid themselves so they could listen in on what was happening.

"To your room, I said" Mrs. Possible commanded, and with a synchronous sigh they went to their room.

Kim looked at her mother, her heart still beating after what she had heard in the living room.

"Mom, I…" she began but Mrs. possible cut her off.

"sshh, Kimmie, its nothing, whatever you heard, its nothing. Now your cape has arrived so I think you should be off?" and with that Mrs. Possible lead her Kim out the door.

* * *

"What's wrong Kim?" Josh asked with a concerned look.

Kim was just sitting poking to her food, she hadn't eaten much of it. Her mind continued to circle around that conversation she heard between her dad and grandfather. What was it all about? She knew that she had something to do with it, but how?

She looked up at Josh, and smiled.

"It's nothing." She said, and returned to poke at her meal.

"It doesn't seem like nothing!" Josh pushed on.

He reached over the table and took her hand.

"Please, tell me if there is something wrong!"

Kim looked into his marine blue eyes, and she felt all of the things she had felt when she first fell in love with him. She felt she could tell Josh everything. A bond she only had felt between her and Ron, but they were just friends and Josh was… well soon to be ex-boyfriend. But then a thought struck her, maybe they could stay together, even though he was moving to another town, long-distance relationships could work.

"It's just something I heard my grandpa and dad arguing about," she said.

"About what?" Josh asked.

Kim looked and saw that concerned look in his eyes. He cared for her, really deeply.

"It's…. can we talk about it after dinner?" she asked.

"I would like if we could just talk about it alone."

"Sure, whatever you want" Josh said and lot go of her hand, and began finishing his meal.

Kim looked at her own plate. On it there were a nicely done fish, with a potato salad, and a sweet mushroom sauce. She had eat most of the potato salad, only a little of the fish, and tasted the sauce, but still her plate was filled with food.

She didn't have any appetite. What was it that her grandpa thought she would be good at?

After they had left the restaurant, they began to walk towards Middleton Park, where they could sit in peace under the starlit night. When they had seated themselves on a bench, Kim looked at Josh and said.

"As I said; I overheard a conversation between my dad and grandpa, and they were talking about me, and that my grandpa should have had some plans for me!"

Josh's eyes were wide.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Are you sure you heard right?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes, it had something to do with my grandpa's former work!"

"What did he do?"

"He was a private eye detective." Kim answered.

Josh began scratching his chin, as he looked thoughtful at the sky.

"Hey, look!" he said with a smile.

"It's a full moon tonight."

Kim looked up, and yes it was a bright full moon shining down upon them.

They looked back at each other, and then Kim found herself moving closer to Josh, and he did the same. They came close, very close. Their lips were only inches from a kiss, when Kim suddenly heard a rattle from the bushes behind them. She turned away from Josh and looked towards the noise. Josh, who didn't hear anything, almost fell forward when Kim turned away. He looked up at Kim a little disappointed. But saw she was looking at something, and then turned in the same direction, just in time to see the new Janitor from the school coming rushing out of the bushes.

He was dressed in a wood brown shirt, and shabby jeans, his dark-brown hair was ruffled and stood out to every side like a haystack. He looked at them for a moment, before he dashed into the woods.

They looked after the janitor, who vanished between the trees.

They looked at each other.

"Okay?" Josh said.

"What was that all about?"

He looked at Kim as if she had the answer.

"I don't know." Kim said, thinking that the janitor had looked frightened, as if he was trying to get away from something.

"I think we should go see if he needs help." She then said getting up from the bench, and was about to head towards the forest, when she felt Josh holding her back.

"Kim, I think we should stay out of this," he said.

Kim looked at him concerned.

"Josh, he might be in trouble, we have to see if his all right!"

"He's probably just out for a night jog." He said with a tone that showed that he just wanted to leave this behind, and get on with the night.

Kim just looked at Josh, and she was about to say something when the night was pierced by a scream, as from a human which entire body was getting torn apart. Without a word, Kim released herself from Josh's hand and ran towards the forest. Josh stood for a moment, then he ran after Kim,

"I'm going to regret this" he mumbled to himself.

Kim was glad that Josh had joined her. She knew that he rather would have left it behind, and at first she thought that he was being selfish, but then she remembered the not all people are like her. They don't all have an urge to go out and help wherever they can, she couldn't help too think that sometime.

They reached a glade about ten yards in. Kim's eyes scanned the area. It was a completely flat grassy plan, and five yards away from them was Michael Graford (the janitor) crawling forward across it while he was jerking in pain.

Kim ran up beside him with Josh right behind her.

"Man, is he having some sort of seizure?" Josh asked as they ran.

"I don't know, looks like it." Kim answered.

Kim got down on her knees beside Michael and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Graford, what's wrong, do you need a doctor?" Kim asked, she was worried now, she could feel that his shirt was socked with sweat and he was panting heavily.

Suddenly Michael screamed out and swung his body around, so he came to lie on his back. His fingers plunged them selves into the grass, and he screamed again, his eyes closed hard together as if he tried to block out the pain.

"I am calling an ambulance!" Josh said, and pulled out his cell-phone.

Josh was about to dial 911, when Kim saw Michaels eyes fly open, and faster then any human Kim had ever seen, he was up on his feet, and grabbed the cell-phone out of Josh's hand and threw it into the woods.

"What the hell!" Josh yelled as he saw his cell-phone fly through the air.

"I was just trying to help!"

Michael fell back on his knees shivering all over his body.

"Run away!" he whispered.

"What..?"

Josh looked at Kim, not knowing what to do.

Kim walked over to help Michael back up, but when she placed her hands on his shoulders, he shook them off.

"Mr. Graford," she said.

"Calm down, I just want to…erk!"

Michael had swung his left arm backwards and knocked Kim to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, OR I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed.

Josh quickly got to Kim too help her, they both looked at the janitor as he put his hands on his head a said aloud.

"I can't hold back anymore!"

Then they froze.

Michael's body began to change right in front of them. He twisted and turned uncontrollably as his bones changed shape and his muscles grew to the double of their normal size, tearing his shirt to shreds. Under the shirt they could see his body hair becoming longer and thick, covering it all. He raised his hands as a religious man praying to his God, as his nails was replaced with long razor-sharp claws. He screamed as the lower part of his face stretched itself into a pair of jaws with bone-crushing teeth. His ears moved higher up on his head, and became longer and pointy. With a growl he tore off the rest of the clothes, which were sitting tight onto his body.

Kim and Josh just stared as the werewolf turned towards them and howled.


	4. in the darkest woods

I do not own any of the known disney characters.

new layout.

* * *

Chapter 4: In the darkest woods.

The bark hurt under her feet, and many of the branches were covered with small twigs, but Kim continued climbing upwards the tree.

She finally settled herself on a big branch, she looked down. She was about 30 feet above the ground. Down below the darkness was everlasting, she could see a few feet down the trunk of the tree, but that was it.

Kim listen the best she could, the woods was silent, but she knew that was no insurance. The werewolf was still there, she knew it. It could be sitting right under her right now looking up at her. She shivered, and hugged herself, she needed to feel safe.

Her thought continued to turn towards Josh. Her face filled with pain as she thought of him. She folded her hands and prayed.

"Dear God, I beg of you, let Josh be okay, let him survive this nightmare. Even if it means I won't make it out alive!"

Tears ran down her cheek, as she wept in her hands.

"… Please God, save him!"

The sound of a twig snapping was heard, and Kim jolted in her seat, she had to grab around the trunk of the tree to settle her self again. She looked down, but nothing could be seen. She leaned back against the tree. She thought of Josh.

* * *

The werewolf lowered its head from the sky, a looked at them with amber eyes, which glowed with an inner indescribable force. Kim and Josh, stilled shocked of what they just had witnessed, stood in the moonlight covered glade, unable to think or move.

The werewolf leaped at them, and Kim instinctively reacted, moving out of its way. She made a side roll and got up in kneeling position. She looked up just in time to see the wolf close its jaws around Josh's right shoulder. Josh screamed, and the wolf snarled as it threw josh to the right with a yank of its head. Josh landed on his arm and screamed again in pain. His sleeve soaked with blood, and drool from the werewolf's mouth, himself almost passing out from the pain. Kim knew she had to get the werewolf away from Josh, so she did the only think she could think of at the moment, she pulled of her shoes, and threw them at the wolf. The first shoe hit the back of the wolf, it turned away from Josh, and the next one hit it, toe-first, in the eye. The wolf whined and growled of irritation, and now turned its attention at Kim, then it launched towards her. Kim turned around and ran, and it was here the hunt through the forest began.

* * *

Kim was pulled out of her thoughts brutally, as she felt the trunk of the tree shake violently. She looked down and saw a hand-paw emerge from the darkness, followed by the werewolf with glowing eyes and open jaw. Kim screamed and tried to avoid the attack, but she fell backwards over the branch she was sitting on and fell down from the tree.

Kim's body was ravaged as she hit other branches and twigs on her way down, but thanks to her cheerleader training, she managed too land on the ground safe, but not unharmed. Her dress was now more of a rag, and she had bloody scratch and bruises all over. She didn't pay attention to them; she hoped the werewolf wouldn't be able to come down from the tree anytime soon, but her hope faded as she heard the sound of branches break and a loud bump as something heavy landed on the ground, it was followed by a howl that made her blood freeze.

She picked up her pace, and zigzagged between the trees in hope it would make the wolf lose track of her.

»Who am I kidding!« she thought, and began running in a straight line.

»I can't shake him off! I have tried, but he stays on my track, its hopeless, I am dead!«

She felt a urge to just stop and end it all, but then she saw some lights moving around not too far away, and as she ran closer she could hear voices. The lump of fear and panic that had in cased her heart fell apart, and a smile showed it self on her face, a smile of hope. With a feeling that she was flying she made her way to the light, and soon after she ran into the arms of a woman in uniform.

The woman gave out a small cry of surprise, Kim wrapped her arms around the woman a buried her face in the woman's chest.

"Help me, please help me!" she said not loosening her grip.

The woman looked at the three other policemen with her.

"I think we have found her!" she said, and laid a hand on Kim's head.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Kimberly Ann Possible?" the police woman asked in a soft voice.

Kim looked up at her, small tears of relief ran from her eyes, and nodded. The policewoman smiled at her.

"Don't worry, your safe now, we are going to get you home."

One of the men came over, scratching his head with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, that is the first time in a search, I have seen the missing person coming running right into our arms!" he said with a smile, but Kim suddenly felt the fear returning to her.

»What have I done!« she thought.

She had been afraid, and panic had gotten the better of her, when she had seen the light of the policemen's flashlights, she had thought the now the nightmare would be over, but in her relief and hope she had momentarily forgotten him!

She pulled herself from the policewoman.

"Easy, Miss, what's gone into you," the woman said as Kim began pulling her onwards, away for the danger she knew was lurking out there in the woods around them.

"We must get out of here!" she scream, panic was over her again, and she looked in every direction and was aware of any sound her ears could pick up. Nothing caught her ears or eyes, but he was out there, ready to attack.

Then they all heard three sounds, they lasted only a few seconds. The first was a quick rattle of some bushes, then a short shriek, and a loud cracking noise. All the officers turned in the direction of the sounds, grabbing hold of there guns, but nothing was to see.

"What was that?" one of the men asked, looking at the others, then he notice something.

"Hey, where is Frank?"

That was the only, and last thing the policeman would ever say again. The attack came fast and without a sound. It moved like a ghost, attacking from the front. It swung its claw and tore of the face of the policeman. Then the forest was filled with loud bangs as the remaining officers fired their guns at the monster.

Kim saw where the bullets hit the wolf, small clouds of blood stood out from its body from each hit, but it didn't seem to hurt it, just make it angry. The werewolf grabbed one of the men's head and ripped it clear of. Then it launched it self at the last policeman. He screamed as he was tackled to the ground, the werewolf buried its claws in his chest and ripped it open.

The werewolf turned around to face Kim and the policewoman, who now was shaking so violently that she couldn't hold her gun straight. The werewolf took a step towards them, and she fired the gun. The shot went into the woods, missing the wolf by 2 feet. She fired again, this time it hit the right shoulder of the werewolf, she pulled the trigger again, but the gun just gave out a little click.

She quickly tried to reload, but dropped her gun in the process. It was just then the wolf leap towards her. She screamed and dropped to the ground. She felt a brush of air across her back, and then everything went quiet. She looked up and saw that she was alone, it was only her and the bodies of her dead colleagues.

»Where is the girl?« she thought and looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere. She took the radio in her belt, and held it up to her mouth with a shaking hand.

"Group 1 to central, group 1 to central…"

* * *

Mrs, Possible was sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting in her hands, her tired eyes just stared out into the dark night, beyond the kitchen window. Her body wanted to sleep, to rest, but she wouldn't allow it. She would stay awake until they got home. She yawned, and held a hand in front of her mouth.

»How mom managed too stay up all those nights, I'll never know.« She thought, and then cursed herself for it.

The thought had brought back memories long forgotten, now they all came rushing back.

The dark hall, her doll, the image of her father standing over the corpse of her own mother, with his cane-sword in his hand!

She straightened in her chair, and looked out into the hallway. Under the coat rack stood, Charles's cane, a 39 inches long black staff with a silver orb as handle. She got up from her seat, and walked out into the hall, she looked down at the cane. She bended down and picked it up, she held it with her right hand under the silver handle, and her left hand further down the staff. She twisted the upper part with her right hand, and pulled. The part she held with her right hand came off easily, revealing a 34 inch's long blade. She looked up and down, the gleaming edge, mysterious symbols was carved into the metal. She put the cane-sword back together, and placed it back up against the wall. It looked just like a normal cane; no one would think it hid a razor-sharp blade.

She turned back into the kitchen. She shook her head, and sat back down at the table.

"Man, why did I pick up that cane." she massaged her temples.

"That what happens if you don't sleep, you do irrational things."

Slowly her head began to hang.

"No," she mumbled.

"I have to stay awake, I…"

Mrs. Possible drifted away into sleep.

* * *

The hall was dark and scary. The shadows changed shape in the moonlight, monsters with sharp teeth, longing for the flesh of a little boy or girl.

Little Annie hugged her rag doll, Mr. Boo, tighter, the doll had a bald head, and big buttons for eyes, it was dressed in a red tuxedo with a blue butterfly. Many found Mr. Boo's looks bizarre and scary, but not Little Annie, Mr. Boo was her friend and he would protect her from the monsters, her daddy had told her so.

She came from the hall into the living room. She walked over the carpet on bare feet, she could see light out in the main hall.

»Maybe daddy has come home!« she thought.

She looked out into the hall, but saw no one there, the light came from the kitchen. She walked over carefully, and peeked around the corner, a woman was sitting by the table. She was still dressed in her everyday clothes, but it was clear that she was tired, she was lying with her head on the table, her orange red hear covered her face, and her body rose and fell with her breathing. Little Annie walked into the kitchen, and stood beside the dozing woman.

"Mom, are you awake?"

The women raised her head startled, and looked around confused for a moment, then the woman's eyes fell on Little Annie, and she smiled calmly.

"Annie, is it just you, you shouldn't frighten me like that."

She took little Annie under her arm's, and put her on her lap.

"Now, what are you doing up?"

Little Annie looked into Mr. Boo's button eyes, before she looked up at her mom.

"When is daddy coming home?"

Her mom just smiled at her, and stroked her orange red hair.

"Annie, I told you that you should go to sleep, daddy will be back when you wake up."

Annie looked up in her mother's eyes, even though she was just a child, she could read the worry and fear in her moms eyes, she looked back down at Mr. Boo.

"Its dangerous work daddy does, isn't it?" she looked up at her mom again, and saw she bid her lip.

"Isn't it?!" Little Annie asked again, and looked at her mother, who was still hesitating on the answer.

Then she looked Little Annie right in the eyes, seriously and said.

"Yes, Annie, what daddy does is dangerous, but you must understand that, your dad is capable of taking care of himself and…"

"But what if something really bad happens to him?" little Annie burst out, letting out of the fear the which had kept her awake longer after her mother had tucked her in.

"What if he doesn't come home?"

She wrapped her arms around her mother, and her mom pulled her closer in, and hugged her tightly and comforting.

"There, there, Annie, don't be afraid of that, he will always come home, I know he will!"

"How do you know" Annie asked.

Her mother stroked her hair again, and said.

"Because, he promised me!"

Just at that moment, they heard the door open, followed by fast foot steps. A 6 feet tall man appeared in the doorframe to the kitchen, the man breathed heavily, his face was all sweaty, his dark hair, who had some shades of silver, was sticking to his forehead, in his eyes was the unmistakable gaze of terror.

"Charles!" Little Annie's mom said, her voice shaking.

"Dad?" Little Annie said, more wondering, she had never seen her father like this.

They both looked up and down Charles. In his right hand he held his cane-sword, the blade, shined red with blood in the light from the kitchen lamp.

"Sara," Charles said, his voice was hoarse.

"Get Annie out of here… now!"

Little Annie didn't know what was going on, but her mom, just took her in her arms, and walked out of the kitchen, passed Charles, and went through the hall and the living room. Charles followed them.

Just when her mom was about to leave the living room, they heard front door being smashed in, and a horrific creature appeared in the living room door. It was crouching, so Annie couldn't tell have big it really was, it was covered with fur, especially around the head, like a mane on a lion, its feet was big and flexible, it hands was claw-like, at the end of chimp-like arms, and from its behind it had a long rat tail. But what scared Annie most about the creature was its face, it was a wild boars, snot and drool dripping from its mouth and snout, its eyes was small and swamp green. If Annie would give this thing a name, it would be… a Troll!

"SARA, ANNIE, GET OUT NOW!" Charles screamed, he faced the troll, and raised his cane-sword in battle position.

The troll squealed.

»It even sounded like a boar« Annie thought in her moms arms.

The troll attacked, it dashed towards Charles who counter attacked, but the troll jumped out of the way of his blade, and somersaulted over his head, kicking him in the back while still airborne. Charles fell forward, and hit the floor hard, the troll was over him in an instant, clawing his back, ripping through clothes and flesh with ease.

The troll grunted and squealed, and Charles screamed in pain, as the troll buried its claws deeper into his flesh.

Sara put little Annie back down, who could do nothing, but stare at the scene. Sara grabbed a footstool, and swung it at the troll. It gave out another squeal, and was thrown of Charles.

"Charles, are you okay?" Sara asked, bending down to help her husband. Charles turned haft around.

"Sara, get out, I said get…" Charles looked at his wife, saw the concern and worry in her eyes, and her love, to him, to little Annie, but it was torn away from him, as the troll leaped at Sara. It grabbed her head with its long fingered claw, and pushed her backwards, and with a force six times stronger then that of the average man, it crushed the back of Sara's head against the wall. It released its grip on her head, and Sara's body slid down the wall, leaving a trace of blood and grey matter on the wallpaper. She ended next to Little Annie, who just stood there paralyzed, staring into the hollow eyes of her mother, who for a moment ago had been alive.

The troll's attention was now on Annie. It was standing a few feet away, its small eyes widen, as it looked at her, a purple tongue licked around its mouth, and then it spoke!

Its speech was most a gurgle, but she understood was it said.

"Yum, tasty kiddy meat!"

It reached out its hand towards her, and she screamed!

Then the troll was violently pulled back, it growled, and turned to see Charles holding its tail.

He yanked in the trolls' tail, and swung it around, and smashed it into the living room table. Charles didn't waste time, he jumped on top of the troll, and thrust the cane-sword into its back.

He screamed at the top of his voice, while he again and again, thrusted the cane-sword into the troll.

At last he stopped, and turned around to face, Annie. She saw tears running down his cheeks, as he walked slowly over to Sara's body, still holding his cane-sword in his hand.

In the back of her mind, little Annie knew, that she would never forget this image, of her father standing over the corpse of her mother. Then Charles began to sob.

"I told you to get out," he said," I told you!"

* * *

Mrs. Possible woke up from the dream, and looked around. She saw the kitchen watch saying. 1.16 AM. She rubbed her eyes, she had been sleeping for 16 minutes, and John and Charles had been gone for tree hours.

She stood up from her seat and began pacing back and forth; she was unable to find rest.

Jim and Tim was sound asleep upstairs, unworried in their dreamlands. She loved them, her kids, and she knew that if anything should ever happen to them, she wouldn't know what to do.

Sometimes she was scared of what Kim did, going on missions, battle all sorts of villains and terrorists. She was not only worried for her sake, but also for theirs

She feared that, one day Kim would come home, not knowing that some criminal had followed her and would attack the minute Kim came in side their house, and that Kim would not be able to fight back in time.

»Just like dad!" she thought.

Her father, she had lost her mother, because he didn't fight back in time, because he had led the troll to their house!

"Stop it" she said to herself.

It had been those thoughts, which had broken her relationship with her father, she had blamed him, and she had rejected him and everything he stood for.

Then they had tried to patch things up again after she had met John, but that had all been destroyed again by Charles, he had wanted Kim too follow in his footsteps, but Ann had seen through his plan, and told him, that if he didn't stop, he would get too see his grandchildren again.

Ann stopped for a moment and looked out into the darkness through the window. Her farther, he was out there with her husband, she hoped they could find Kim.

* * *

Kim came bolting out of the woods.

She stopped as she saw her surroundings; she was out of the forest! Before her laid a bare field, and a few yards ahead she saw a car passing by on a road.

»I made it!« she thought.

Another car came up the road, and Kim began too run towards it.

»If can reach that car, and get a lift, I'll be safe, then he wouldn't be able to get me!«

As she run she heard the unmistakable sound of something make its way out of the forest.

She was exposed out here, and she had no trees too hide behind, or climb up in, the only thing she could was run, and hope she reached the car in time.

»But what if I can't get them to stop«

The thought made her run faster, but her tired legs couldn't anymore, therefore when she tried to pick up her pace, she tripped.

All the air was knocked out of her, she tried to get up and force air down to her lungs again, when she saw a shadow covering her. She looked back and saw the werewolf standing tall in silhouette against the moon light, its amber glowing eyes being the only clear features, and they looked right into her soul, it was a look of confident, as if it whished to say.

"This time I have you, girly, and boy its going to be good!"

Kim closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable blow from the werewolf's claws.

Then a loud bang ripped the air, followed by an agonizing yowl.

She opened her eyes again, and saw the werewolf grabbing its left shoulder, blood was oozing out between its fingers, and a stream of smoke was rising up from the wound.

"GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS AWAY FROM HER!" the voice came from behind her, it was demanding, firm, and familiar, but overall furious.

Kim turned too see who's voice it was.

Up by the road, next to a car stood Charles Edgar Hartmann, and in his right hand he held a smoking six shooter.


	5. the monster hunter

Allo, Allo, everybody, it's.... me! I am back with a new chapter, and this time, me and Micheal sat down and walked through it, word for word, syllable for syllable.

the layout is a little different this time, I am going to to some layour re-adjusting on the other chapters so there are a little more reader friendly.

and I do not own any of the known disney characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: the monster hunter.

The scene was for a moment frozen. Kim lying on the bare field, the werewolf over her, holding its wounded shoulder, and staring furiously at Charles Hartmann, who was still pointed the six shooter at the werewolf. The moonlight shined in the metal of the gun. Charles' thumb pulled the clip back, the roller turned and a new bullet was placed in the gun barrel. The werewolf lowered its body, placing its hand-paws on the ground, on each side of Kim, its leg muscles were flexing, and a growl began to grow in its throat.

In the next moment the werewolf leaped, rushing over Kim. Like a shadow of teeth and claws it dashed over the field towards Charles. The shot ripped through the fabric of air, the werewolf was stopped in its tracks, its body flung back, two more shot rang in the night, and the werewolf fell down on its back. The nightmare had ended.

Kim saw it all, while lying on the grass, her body didn't want to move, and her mind, still high on adrenalin, couldn't understand what she saw. It is as if you have been through hell, and finally get out, you can hardly grasp it. You are not in the moment.

She saw a shadow coming towards her, her sight was darkening, her heard was feeling heavy, she felt the soft grass on her cheek, as her head fell to the ground and she passed out.

* * *

The shadow was coming towards her, its features getting clearer as it came closer. She saw the snout, the mouth with the massive teeth, the claws, and the amber-yellow eyes glowing in the night. The werewolf leaped towards her, and she saw the red inside of its mouth.

Kim jolted up, her heart racing in her chest, and sweat pouring down her skin. She gave out a little scream as she saw a face in front of her.

"Kim, take it easy, you are safe now" said the face with a soothing voice.

Kim looked into the eyes of the face, and recognized the person.

"Grandpa?" she whispered, and looked at her surroundings, white walls and floors, four beds in the room, a closet for clothes, and a sink. She then took a look down at herself, she was clean, and her cuts and bruises had been treated, and she was wearing a hospital gown. A hospital, she was in a hospital.

Charles Hartmann took a jug from the bedside table, and poured a glass of water.

"Here drink this." He said, and gave Kim the glass.

She took it, thankfully, she was feeling parched. She took a sip from the glass, then swallowed the entire content of the glass. The water felt good in her mouth.

She felt all the torment and fear leaving her body, she felt good. She was here in a hospital, and she was alive. Then a thought struck her and she turned towards her grandfather.

"Josh, grandpa, Josh is still out there!"

She was about to get up, but was stopped, both by her body, which still was soar and tired all over, and by Charles, who placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into bed.

"Don't worry Kim, the boy is okay, the Police found him and brought him to the hospital about two hours before we found you." Kim looked up into Charles eyes. She felt a relief on knowing that Josh was okay, but she could not shake a feeling of… well she wasn't sure.

Then her body trembled, tears began running down her face, and she began sobbing. Charles sat down on the side of the bed, and pulled Kim into his arms, he knew that it was due to stress.

"Sorry" Kim said sobbing into Charles' chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you have been through something terrifying, something worse than any human could imagine. Just let it out."

Kim did as she was told, all the fear, all the panic, all the dread she had felt out there in the woods, she let out.

She sat there in her grandfather's arms and cried, she cried for about twenty minutes, before she felt her eyes drying up, and her breath becoming more regular.

She sat up in the bed and wiped the tears from her face, with the inside of her hand. Charles looked in his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and gave it to Kim. She took it and blew her nose.

"Thanks." She said, keeping the hankie in case she needed it again.

"I don't understand what came over me." She looked at Charles, she felt almost a little shameful, she had been through dangerous, and life threatening situations before, except this time she wasn't sure, she was going to make it out alive. She looked at her grandfather, and got the feeling that he could almost read her mind.

"It's okay Little Annie." He said, and held her tighter in his arms.

"What you have just experienced, is something, that no megalomaniac scientist, or super powered henchmen, can prepare you for!"

Under other circumstances Kim would have disagreed with her grandfather, but after this night, her thoughts turned towards the werewolf, to Mr. Graford.

"Grandpa…?" she said, looking out of the window, the full moon was beginning to hang low on the sky, but still shining its light over the world.

"… The werewolf… is… is it dead?"

"Yes, I shot it with a silver bullet. That is the only way to kill them." Charles said, and stroked Kim's hair.

The image of her grandfather with a smoking gun, and the werewolf, falling to the ground, was still fresh in her mind. She then thought back to a time, which seemed like a century ago. She thought of Ron walking into a ladder, and Mr. Graford, somersaulting off it, then onto the ground, grabbing the ladder before it fell on Ron.

"He was a janitor at my school." She said in a neutral tone of voice.

Charles didn't answer.

"Wasn't there anything we could have done to help him?" She asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't worry, it's okay, he is in a better place now." Charles said with a soft voice.

Kim laid her head on his shoulder and felt the tears beginning to build up again, so she wiped her eyes with the hankie.

"In the woods, a group of police officers found me, the wolf attacked." Kim swallowed before continuing, "They all fired their guns at it, but the bullets didn't hurt it, the wolf killed them, they are dead because of me!"

Kim cried so hard that she couldn't keep herself sitting straight, Charles took her by the shoulders and held her out in front of him.

"Kim, listen to me, it's no ones fault, understand?" he said in a firm voice.

"But I led the werewolf to them, if I hadn't, they would be alive." She said sobbing uncontrollably.

Charles hugged her into his chest again.

"Kim, I know what you are thinking, and believe me, it wasn't your fault. You were out there, you were scared, you thought only of survival, and that is okay, it's normal to think that, but that doesn't make you less of a being" Kim cried, and Charles could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

"Kim, sweetheart, please stop crying!" he said, himself beginning to feel tears forming in his eyes.

Kim released herself from his arms, and looked at her grandfather.

"Grandpa?" she said worried as his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry… it's just… some memories, that's all."

Charles eyes ran over with tears, and Kim offered him the hankie. He took it and wiped his eyes.

When he had gained control over himself again, Charles put the hankie back in his pocket.

"Kim, trust me when I say that I know exactly how you feel."

Charles sat still for a moment collecting his thoughts, then turned and looked at Kim.

"But you have nothing to be ashamed of, I on the other hand…" Charles turned away, but Kim had noticed the pain and torment in his eyes.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" she asked. Charles just looked at the floor.

"Grandpa?" she placed a hand on the old mans cheek, and felt the ruggedness of the stubble. Charles took her hand, and looked up again with kind of a happy and sad smile on his lips.

"Well, you are going to find out sooner or later, so why not sooner." He said and began to talk.

"You have been told that I was a private investigator when I was younger, well that's not completely true. I had my own private agency, but the cases I worked on, was far from everyday detective work. I was a paranormal investigator, in other words, a Monster Hunter. I was good at my job, I knew it was dangerous, but still, I managed to handle every cases I was given. Sometimes I was hired by someone, but mostly, I looked for the cases myself. At a point I was beginning to get a little cocky, and it had almost cost me my own life once, instead it was Sara, your grandmother, who paid for my carelessness. She died by the hands of a monster, that I have led to our home. I thought that I could escape it, instead it tricked me. When Ann, your mother, became older, I wanted her to follow in my footsteps, to honor her mother, but she rejected, said that Sara would have let her do what she wanted, and she was right at the time, but I couldn't see it. When she moved out, we lost contact, but after she and John got married, we began to talk again. Then I blew it when you were born, Kim, I saw so much of your grandmother in you, I thought that maybe you could take on my work after me. Ann found out, and all hell broke loose. Our relationship was in a kind of stalemate, your mother was afraid that I would try to get you or your brothers into dangerous situations, and she would never tell you this, but every time you go out on a mission, she is petrified of something happening to you. But she allows it, because… well, she doesn't wish to control you, like I tried to with her. She hated me for a while, and I can't say that I blame her, but I have changed, Kim, and this is also why I came to visit you, I wanted to see you again, and to show your mother that I am not the same old coot I once was. I love you all, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Kim looked into his eyes, and in them she saw solicitude, and love for her, her mother, her father, and her brothers, and shame for his own foolishness.

"Don't worry, grandpa." Kim said, rose again and gave her grandfather a huge hug.

"I'll make sure that she knows." Charles grinned, and pulled Kim away from him.

"I am sure you will, and Kim, promise me this; you will be careful on missions, and always make it home, for your mother sake."

Kim nodded.

"Of course Grandpa, I promise."

Charles smiled, and kissed Kim on the forehead.

"Now you better get some rest, it's almost four in the morning."

Kim tugged herself in under the covers, she looked over at the chair that Charles took place in.

"You know, you could sleep in one of the other beds, grandpa." She said.

Charles just waved his finger at her.

"Now, don't you worry about how I sleep, just worry about your own."

He sat down in the chair, cocked his head a little to the side, folded his hands over his stomach, and closed his eyes.

Kim looked at him for a moment, and then she closed her eyes as well, and fell a sleep with a feeling that everything would be okay in the morning.


	6. a time to say goodbye

can you bloody believe?

the last chapter, finaly we are here, I must say it has been a good run, I would like to thank you the reader, and thanks my friedn mart for being so patient with me.

now enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: A time to say goodbye.

A big truck was parked in front of the Mankeys' house. On the lawn stood furniture, and boxes ready to be loaded into the truck, two men in overalls were busy moving a large closet into the truck.

A car parked a short distance from the house.

Kim looked at all the commotion and felt a little ache in her chest. Josh was moving, the first boy she had ever had a serious relationship with was moving out of town. It hurt even more now after that night with their date. Before all the horror began, she had felt it, as if the feelings that she had towards Josh, had been relit that night.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at her mom, who gave her a comforting smile. They didn't say anything to each other. Kim just smiled back, and nodded. She got out of the car.

She quickly eyed Josh. He was bent over a box, filling it with shredded newspapers, padding it for the dinner plates next to it.

"Hi, Josh" Kim said, the back of her mouth felt dry, and for some reason her heart began beating faster and faster.

Josh turned his head around to see who was talking, he had a surprised look on his face when he saw Kim. Then he smiled at her happily, and got up from his crouching position.

"Hi Kim." He said with a calm friendly voice.

He was swinging his arms back and forth, like he didn't know where to put them, at last he stuffed them down his pockets.

"I am glad to see you are out and walking around." He said, his voice still as joyful as always, and in his eyes, Kim saw a caring, almost sad look that made her wish that he didn't have to move.

"Yeah, me too."

Just as Kim had finished her sentence, Josh embraced Kim, and held her tight into his body.

Kim could feel his chest moving up and down, as he breathed heavily, she was not sure of what to do for a moment, but then she laid her arms around Josh's back, and hugged back.

"Oh God, Kim," Josh said, his voice shaking, and thick with dread.

"I thought that I was never gonna see you again, I am so glad that you are all right!" he said, and Kim felt the ache in her chest even harder.

Kim pulled herself gently out of Josh's arms, he let go of her slowly, his fingers moving down her arm, as to caress them.

They stood there for a moment holding each others hands. Kim looked around at all the stuff that had to be moved.

"It's a big change." She said, Josh just nodded. They stood there in silence.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Kim said, breaking the silence. She could see that Josh was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, but we had a good run, didn't we?" Josh asked with a smile.

Kim smiled back at him, her heart not beating fast any more, and her body feeling all calm.

"Yeah, we did." A sudden impulse made her move closer to Josh's face, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back, she didn't feel like blushing, or anything, it was just a kiss, a closure kiss.

"Josh." She looked at him with a firm look, but not unfriendly.

"Last night, when Mr. Graford…" Josh interrupted her by holding both hands out in front of her.

"Please, Kim, I don't want to hear about that." He looked to the side for a moment, his jolly mood had left in an instant.

"I am not sure what happened, I know what I saw, but I just can't believe it." he said holding his shoulder, and Kim got a glimpse of a bandage under the collar of Josh's shirt.

"I know that you are confused, but this important Josh."

Kim took his hand again, and placed an item, she had had in her pocket, in his hand. Josh brought it up to his eye to examine it. It was a little glass jar with something that looked like plant roots.

"My grandpa has told me that, Mr. Graford was a werewolf… He is dead now." Kim paused for a moment at the thought, but continued, "He said, that once you are bitten by such a creature, you will, yourself, become one the next full moon." Josh looked at her with fear in his eyes of the thought of becoming such a monster.

"But there is a cure, Wolfbane roots. If you eat them before the next full moon, you will be cured."

Josh looked at the roots and then back at Kim with a skeptic look.

"Your grandpa is sure of this?" he asked.

"Yes, and believe me, he knows a lot about this stuff." Kim said and smiled, thinking back on her grandpa, while Josh opened the jar, took one of the roots up, and looked at it.

They had all been cleaned, and so Josh put the first root in his mouth and chewed on it, then he emptied the glass.

"Hmm, not bad" he said, his jolly mood had returned. "Thanks Kim." He gave the glass back to Kim.

"No, thank my grandpa." she said, taking the glass.

* * *

At the airport terminal there were a run of people as always, they were rushing in and out between each other, all struggling with their baggage. There were also those who took it a little easer, sitting around in the seats at the terminal, waiting for their plane, and passing time by whatever means they could think of.

The Possibles stood at one of the terminal gates, a light-sign over the gate told that this flight was heading for Boston.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" said Charles, as he looked at his family.

James reached out and took Charles hand in his.

"No, it's only 'see you soon'." He said, and smiled friendly at the old man, who repaid him by quickly pulling James into his arms and hugging him.

Ann stepped up to Charles, placed her arms around his shoulders, and kissed her Father on the cheek.

"Thank you for bringing Kim back." she whispered into his ear. She let go and took a step back.

"You are welcome here again, anytime, dad."

In her eyes, Charles could read the love and care that he hadn't truly seen since Ann had left him. They had looked into each others eyes, some times the past days, Charles had been in their Home, and he had seen care for him, but also the ghost of how he had made her feel, in his selfish attempt to redeem himself for Sara's death, by making Ann follow him. The things they said to each other back then, all the bad things had been there behind those blue eyes, no matter how caring they had seemed, were gone. Now there was only the love from a daughter to her father.

"Thank you, Big Annie, I will make sure to visit, some time" he said with a heart-filled smile.

He then stepped to the side, and stood in front of Kim. He laid his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a warm smile.

"Kim, I just want you to know, that I think, that you will be excellent at whatever you decide to do with your life." Then he hugged Kim one last time.

Kim hugged back, and enjoyed the smell of his after-shave. From her right eye, she could feel a tear forming. It left her tear canals, and ran down her cheek, and she knew that she would miss her grandfather terribly.

"Thanks grandpa," she said as she let go of Charles.

Then he looked at the twins, his eyes firm and strict.

"And you two better behave yourselves, I am not fond of what I have heard you two have been doing!"

Jim and Tim looked at Charles with confused hurtful eyes. They had had such a good time with Charles, telling about the pranks, schemes and tricks they had pulled off over the years. So getting scold by Charles was a thing they never saw coming.

Charles smiled at their confused looks, and quickly bent down to their height.

"No, seriously, go nuts!" he whispered, and winked at them.

The twins got their smiles back, and looked at Charles with affection, and then they looked at each other, as a devilish grin formed on their lips.

Kim couldn't hear what Charles said to the twins, but the grins that appeared on their faces, gave her a bad feeling.

Charles picked up his hand baggage, and bounced his cane off the floor.

"Well, farewell to you all, I'll make sure to visit some time soon, but first, I think I will travel a little, with being retired, I have nothing but time."

"Where are you planning on travelling to?" James asked, he stood with one arm around Ann, as she held his hand with hers. Charles shrugged.

"Not sure, I have been thinking on visiting an old estate in England, the locals say it's haunted."

He smiled and saluted them with his cane to his temples, and walked out through the gate.

Kim looked after him, and couldn't help but feel a curiosity towards the dark and mysterious. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Kim returned from her thoughts.

"Come on, Kim, we are leaving." Her dad said, and Kim followed her family out of the airport.


End file.
